


Where He Belongs

by pyrosgf



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, just writing because I miss it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

Sleep was warm and safe. It was a time when Adam felt the most in touch with himself. His heart's desires played out in dreams. Somehow along the way some of those dreams turned into reality and he knew he was lucky. Still the dreams continued always of things that were indeed a part of his reality and it made waking even sweeter. 

Adam felt the lingering cobwebs of sleep, but reality pushed up and with consciousness he noted the warmth of his bed. He focused for just a minute on the softness of the sheets. He sighed softly when he recognized the warm press of Sauli's body spooned against him and when he opened his eyes he saw the soft smile on Tommy's face. 

"He's always the last one to wake up," Tommy whispered. Tommy was curled in the sheets on the other side of Sauli's sleeping form. 

"Yeah," Adam agreed and used one hand to find Tommy's beneath the covers. With their fingers linked Adam closed his eyes, not ready to leave the warmth of their bed. It seemed Tommy was in agreement and for a little bit longer they lay cuddled together in the warmth of their blanket nest. The world could wait because Adam was right where he belonged.


End file.
